Naruto the parody
by god of ramen
Summary: My first story. When naruto activates a strange seal things get crazy. NaruHina/harem god of war, legend of zelda, sonic the hedgehog cross
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story so don't judge me.

I own only the idea

Arriving home after meeting his new sensei, Naruto Uzumaki, a boy with spiky bond hair, wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit, thought about what to do for the test next morning. He started going through what he copied from the forbidden scroll, although he only learned one jutsu he copied other things he found useful.

He finds a scroll that was in a storage seal and opened it. Inside was a seal that radiated a strange power. Being himself he sends chakra to the seal ands is engulfed in a bright light, at the same time two other bedrooms shine as well from the point of view of those outside, and our hero is confused not knowing what's in stored for his team.

 **BREAK**

When Kakashi arrives at training ground 7, he finds his new genin team but not as he remembers them from the day before.

Instead of a hyperactive blond in orange, he finds a fairly built (as in more muscle than Maito Guy, while keeping himself lean and athletic) blond, with his entire upper body bare, safe for the nine tailed fox tattoo that coiled from his left hip, through his abdomen, most of his back, ending with the fox's jaw over his left shoulder. He had bandages wrapping from his hips to mid thigh on both legs, and a leather loincloth. There were wrapping on both wrists and chains over them. On his right shoulder was a golden armor piece with a ram head design going down to the elbow. Both his feet up to mid leg were also wrapped in bandages and he were standard ninja sandals. On his back were two swords with guard looking like tormented faces with horn like curved spikes appearing out of the heads, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, an intricate pattern of shimmering orange stripes on the flat side of the blade. Strapped to his waist were two pouches. The leaf headband on his forehead. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

Instead of emo boy in blue and white, the black haired boy was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved under-shirt, with green shirt reaching mid thigh, with white pants that hugged tightly to his legs, knee high brown leather boots, and elbow length gloves of the same color. Two brown belts one across the waist another across his chest. He wore a green pointed hat that feel to his back. On his back a long double-edged sword with a purple wing like guard a tree triangles forming a pyramid of the same color near the guard. There was also a blue shield with a silver border with the same pyramid as the sword with a red bird under it in the middle. His headband displayed on his forehead. The weird thing was a small white ball of light with insect wings flouting over him. This was Sasuke Uchiha.

The last one had changed the least, she was wearing a red dress with white lining, red knee high boots with a white stripe down the front and white gloves with gold ring bracelets. She was also wearing black bike shorts under the dress, and a pouch at the hips, the headband at same place as it was before. This was Sakura Haruno.

This was the image Kakashi Hatake arrived to. He only had one thing in mind: " _I wonder what happens in the next chapter of icha-icha?"_

first chapter please reveiw and give ideas


	2. Chapter 2

please help wirte a story with the small descriptions of the first chapter.

please the three of them have to be stupidly over powered.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. I don't even have creativity

Kakashi was wondering about the change of wardrobe but decided to ignore it and make his presence known with his signature "Yo" only to dodge one of Naruto's blades that came flying at him.

He noticed the blade was attached to a chain coming from Naruto's arm. Looking at them he decided to get things over with so he can keep reading.

"Ok, let's begin the test" he said taking an alarm clock from his pouch and putting it atop one of the logs in the training field.

"You have until noon to get this bells" he said showing them two silver bells on red strings "from me, who doesn't have a bell fails. Oh, and come with intent to kill".

"Ready, BEGIN". No sooner had he said that he jumped to avoid three arrows made of light. Looking he saw Sasuke holding a golden and white bow, an arrow of light already drawn. Hearing screaming, he glanced up only to jump back and avoid a red and yellow hammer, courtesy of Sakura, creating a 5 meter wide 1 meter deep crater were he was.

With a quick kawarimi he avoids getting ripped apart by Naruto's blades in a cross pattern, leaving a log cut in 3 sections. Having enough, he uncovers his sharingan eye in hopes of a advantage, but it was not to be as Naruto uses Helios head to blind him. He feels something heavy impact his stomach and looks down and sees a metal lion's head connected to Naruto by chains, in his arms are gauntlets made of various metal,almost like silver rings, all the way to the elbow. Kakashi is sent flying strait at Sakura in a batter's stance, hammer ready, he braces himself when pain erupts on his back as he is sent flying like a baseball. He jerks, stopping in midair, as his legs are stuck by a red snake head, used by Sasuke, and is brought down to earth slamming, kicking up dust and creating a creator at impact.

Fearing for his well-being he gets up and yells "Okay, for showing good teamwork you pass", and relaxes when they put away their weapons. "Meet me tomorrow at 8 am for missions" he says and shushins to the hokage's tower to give his report of the test, thinking he might be in over his head with this team.

don't judge. I know I suck


End file.
